bean_dogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mameshiba: On the Loose!
Mameshiba: On The Loose! 'is the first volume of the Mameshiba graphic novel series. Plot The graphic novel is a collection of three main stories, with a couple of one-page comics. ''Journey to The Center of the Kitchen Sink All the beans are gathered around the sink to watch the Green Peas perform their aquatics show. While they are in the middle of performing, Pea 3 goes down the sink. The whole crowd is anxious, and wonders what they can do to help the lost Pea. Chickpea, in his attempts to become the leader of the Mameshibas, decides to be the leader of the search party. He is accompanied by Edamame, and the two other Peas. Using a noodle to go down into the sink, the beans shimmy their way down, but not before Chickpea accidentally breaks the noodle, forcing the Mameshiba into the deep, dark depths of the sewer system. Mini-Comic: Learning Japanese with the Jelly Beans In this mini-comic, the Jelly Beans are in a classroom-styled area, and Lentil is teaching on a blackboard. Pineapple says something in Japanese, and is illustrated by Pineapple's speech bubble in Hiragana. Lentil then tells Pineapple that he just said "I would like some noodles with worms." The Jelly Beans all laugh, and Pineapple thinks how yummy that would taste. ''Journey to The Center of the Kitchen Sink: Part 2'' After Chickpea strands the beans inside the sink, they continue on in their search for Pea 3. Edamame, with his spelunking hat, notices a dark passage in the sewers. However, the Green Peas are scared, as they are worried a '''Mutant Sewer Chicken '''may appear. Chickpea tries to disprove them, and ends up meeting one face to face. The Peas and Edamame panic, and try to think of a way to save him. Edamame realizes that soap is the answer. He throws the soap bar into the chicken's mouth, and it explodes.However the beans' celebration isn't for long, as more chickens are on the way. The beans hurry away, and they end up near a hole, underneath a giant sculpture bearing an resemblance to a familiar bean. As it turns out, Pea 3 was made king of '''Mutant Carrots', and the note that Pea 3 left was coverd in oil, so it was smudged. The beans quickly race back to the sewers, but not before the carrots try to stop them. They reach the exit, but waiting for them is the Mutant Sewer Chickens! The Beans make a daring escape, trying to climb back up. However, the pipes of the sewers are about to burst, causing the beans to rise up like geyser. The Beans are carried to safety, and the Peas are reunited. Chickpea finally gets his "just desserts" as well. The beans made him a cake, but just before he can eat, the old hot dog crashes into the cake. Mini-Comic: ''Pistachio With a Heart Pistachio, being the introvert he is, contemplates his life. He thinks what life would be like if he would come out of his shell. He could tell jokes, maybe. But, Pistachio just decides to be who he is, and does what he does best: just staying in his shell. ''Beans in Space!'' The scene starts out with Edamame doing his "Captain's Log", and wondering if he has '''Space Madness. He is accompanied by Cranberry Bean, and Black-Eye Pea. Mini-Comic: How to Be the Best! With Cranberry Bean Characters *Green Peas *Edamame *Cranberry Bean *Chickpea *Jelly Beans *Lentil Publishing Details *MSRP: $6.99 *Length: 80 pages *Release Date: July 5th, 2011 Category:Books